Talk:Beast
Inconsistencies This page was beginning to be inconsistent with the rest of the site, so I tweaked it into alignment with the rest. Here's the basic principals: Top of the page: The most common alternate identity of this disambig. Any character who is called both this name and the alternate identity should be under this heading. Any character only called this name should only be on this disambig. (But if you're really insistent upon this one's incorporation on the other page, I recommend putting it under PAGENAME Related). Second Heading: "Others" Characters who are called this name, but aren't versions of the most common alternate identity. This can apply to characters who are only called this name, or characters who have alternate identities other than the most common one. Third Heading: "PAGENAME Related" Characters who aren't called this name, but are similar to most of the characters who are. Similar is a bit vague for good reason. You'd want to include 'Brute' from Mutant X on the Beast disambig because he's an alternate version of Beast that users may be looking for when they come to the Beast disambig. (Even though he's never called Beast). Minor Characters: If a minor character's name is Beast and not Henry McCoy, his minor page (ie: ) should be on the Beast disambig and not on the Henry McCoy disambig. Likewise, if a minor character's real name is Henry McCoy, his minor page (ie: ) should be on the Henry McCoy page and not on the Beast disambig. Either character can and should be incorporated into the rest of each others pages if it is necessary. Examples *Henry McCoy (Earth-295) is called Henry McCoy and Dark Beast. He would be on the Henry McCoy disambig under "Others" and on the Beast disambig under "Beast Related". He'd also be at the top of the "Dark Beast" disambig if such a page needed to exist. *Beast (Earth-X-Punks) is only ever called Beast. He stays on the Beast disambig under "Others", and his minor page is linked there. *Henry McCoy (Earth-12) is called Henry McCoy and Beast. He would be on the Henry McCoy disambig under "Beast" and on the Beast disambig under "Henry McCoy". Since he is a minor character, his minor page is linked at the bottom of the Henry McCoy page. *Henry McCoy (Earth-5692) was never called Beast since super-heroes never really came to fruition in his universe. He would be on the Henry McCoy disambig under "Others" and on the Beast disambig under "Beast Related" Also, since the Naming Conventions call for all pages to have actual full names instead of shortened versions of real names, (Henry instead of Hank, Steven instead of Steve), the shortened versions should be redirects to the actual full name. We wouldn't want to have a Henry McCoy disambig that is exactly the same as the Hank McCoy page. Instead, the disambig exists on the Henry McCoy page and Hank McCoy is a redirect to this. These are the general rules I've been using when creating/editing most of the disambigs on the site. If you can think of an example that wouldn't be covered, or have an idea for a better way to do it, or generally want to complain about this method, I'm more than happy to listen, so drop me a message! I've also posted this on the forums if you'd prefer to complain there. : ) --Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 23:22, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ---- OOOOH! Pretty Thumbnavs!--Peteparker 04:14, 18 July 2007 (UTC) And people complain that the DC Multiverse is "too confusing"?!? Sweet Jebus, that's a lot of Hanks. :--Roygbiv666 22:49, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Length Way too long. Give separate articles to those counterparts who have appeared in at least one storyline or beyond one panel. :I feel ya, but I think part of the problem is that one of the 'minor' characters had a 'major character' profile, pushing the page down a lot. :We have guidelines (written in soapstone) about how it is determined if a character is 'too minor' to have thier own page. :Basically, is it worth it to have a whole page for a character that appeared twice? One panel appearances each time? :How could we possibly ascertain the character's history, powers or personality? :They are 'minor' and only the discernable differences from their 'Earth-616' counterpart are noted. :Where is that documented, you ask? :Your guess is as good as mine. :( :(Probably on the forums, which are currently down, hahaha) :--Jamie 01:19, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Thumbs down As someone else mentioned, I find this too long. I prefer that minor characters be on their own pages. Adding distinguish tags can easily refer readers back to the major profile. It's also confusing when you're looking in categories and you see two entries for the same/similarly named character (e.g., Beast and Beast (Earth-721)). Leaving them on separate pages will also help if any of the minor characters are developed at a later date. That's my $0.02. --Edlicious 22:19, 9 November 2007 (UTC)